Wollington's Wawwior
Wollington's Wawwior was a Parallelepiped shaped robot armed with a large vertical flywheel which could act like a crushing arm. It first fought in Series 1 of Banter Wars being the heat favorite, and managed to get to Round Two. It also competed in the flywheel Weapons match in which it did well in the battle but along with Snaveeel and Mistre Bumbles lost in the first battle to future Weapons champion Stickman. Robot History Series 1 In its first round melee it fought The Long Arm of the Law and Dinner Plate. All three come together but none are able to get a good hit on one another. Wollington's Wawwior grabs ahold of Dinner Plate but is unable to do anything while The Long Arm of the Law taps Wollington's Wawwior with its swinging baton. After a while Dinner Plate manages to escape and then shoves The Long Arm of the Law into Wollington's Wawwior and Wollington's Wawwior holds The Long Arm of the Law. All three robots shove and push each other with no success. The Long Arm of the Law frees itself from Wollington's Wawwior's clutches who ends up getting flipped by the flipper but back onto its wheels. Once again the three robots clash with no real success even when Dinner Plate was held by Wollington's Wawwior. The robots circle each other and near the end Wollington's Wawwior catches The Long Arm of the Law again and this time severely damages it. The damage caused to The Long Arm of the Law went against it, eliminating it. Wollington's Wawwior along with Dinner Plate progressed to Round Two. In Round Two it fought The Day Ruiner. The Day Ruiner starts by running circles around Wollington's Wawwior until they clash head to head. The Day Ruiner then starts decimating Wollington's Wawwior. Wollington's Wawwior begins smoking, however during the tussle, The Day Ruiner loses a blade while at the same time Wollington's Wawwior loses its scoop, but the onslaught continues. The saw off of The Day Ruiner manages to immobilise the blade of Wollington's Wawwior which eventually snaps off. The Day Ruiner then swiftly finishes off Wollington's Wawwior. Series 1.5 It fought in the Weapons Match event against Snaveeel, Mistre Bumbles and Stickman. Wollington's Wawwior went over and attacked the back of Stickman but as usual the weapon was locked as it struck. As Stickman sliced off the right wheel of Snaveeel, Wollington's Wawwior continued its assault on Stickman attempting to snap off one of the legs. The two robots are almost counted out which causes the two to back away. Eventually all four robots meet, with Woolington's Wawwior and Stickman easily on top, damaging the two heavily damaged opponents. Woolington's Wawwior turns against Stickman with Mistre Bumbles and Snaveeel joining and ganging up on Stickman as well. Despite this late effort from the three bots and Wollington's Wawwior being the most aggressive, Stickman still won the judges' decision due to causing the most damage. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 2 Series Record *Series 1: Round 2 *Series 1.5: Weapons Match *Series 2: Did not enter Category:Series 1 competitors Category:Robots that debut in Series 1 Category:Series 1.5 competitors Category:Weapons Match competitors Category:Robots with vertical spinners Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Runners Up